


Growth

by Dangersocks, Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [43]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Dangersocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos learn more about Earl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

The computer is an incredibly old one but because it belonged to Earl it is still in working condition and is at least semi-presentable. Cecil however has finally convinced the Scoutmaster to finally allow him to buy him a newer computer. Earl agrees and asks that Carlos and Cecil deal with the disposal of his old computer while he was away on a week long camping trip with his troop. He trusts them and assures them that there is nothing of importance on it anyway.

Carlos and Cecil immediately looked into the old hard drive once Earl was away on his camping trip. It was there that they found actual stories that had been written by Earl and after a few quick adjustments to sort them from oldest to newest; Carlos and Cecil discovered that Earl had been writing from middle school up until becoming Scoutmaster. Upon opening the first story, they realize that Earl has been writing  _sexual_ stories from middle school up until becoming Scoutmaster.

They read the stories to learn more about Earl. The redhead is always so shy about telling them about some of his fetishes and sexual desires. It makes Cecil and Carlos feel guilty about how willing Earl is to accommodate them without asking for anything in return. They want to make sure that they give Earl just as much as he gives to them and these old stories are their best bet for that.

The first set of stories are obviously written by someone uneducated in sexual things. Spit is used for lubricant and the main character is abused mentally and physically in ways that would normally end in death or permanent damage. It is clear that Earl is confused about the things that he finds arousing, trying to work through these ideas and urges through writing.

Slowly Earl’s stories start to adapt and change. Soon it becomes obvious that Earl has learned more about what is actually needed for sex and proper lubricants are used instead of just spit. The main character starts to change with the stories, they are no longer just innocent people being abused for misbehaving. There is pride there and there is strength and resolve. Earl is exploring the things he finds arousing in a safe environment, dropping certain aspects while expanding on others.

Carlos and Cecil find themselves learning so much about past and present Earl through his writing. Earl has a very extensive knowledge about certain ancient cultures, from Sparta to Alexander the Great to medieval times in several different countries. He likes the idea of being exposed and humiliated in public. He likes the idea of being taken care of by someone else and having all of his responsibilities taken away from him. He does not yet know the term aftercare or its actual uses but he puts in elements of it in his stories that would later shape the way he desires aftercare after a scene.

Between the stories there are small passages similar to a diary. Mostly Earl doubting himself, terrified at the idea of anyone discovering what he finds arousing. It is not proper for a Scoutmaster to find the idea of being enslaved and owned arousing. What would his family think? What would Cecil think? Would he be branded a freak for such thoughts?

Cecil’s heart breaks reading Earl’s worries about his opinion about him. He mentally promises himself to always promise Earl that he loves him.

Carlos raises an eyebrow when they reach a story in a farm setting. There is male prostate milking involved but the story also ends in a very familiar looking fetish and the scientist looks at Cecil with a raised eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

“…It’s a fairly common fetish,” Cecil meekly explains, shrugging his shoulders.

“Vore?”

“It has a name?”

“…We’ll talk about this later.”

When Earl returns from his camping trip he finds his old stories waiting for him, printed out and neatly placed on the coffee table in the den. His face burns a bright red in shame and fear and his mismatched eyes are wide when Carlos and Cecil show themselves. He immediately starts to stammer in his explanations, insisting that he was a young and stupid child back then; he is not like that now. He is not some strange deviant and he really doesn’t…

But he is stopped by Carlos and Cecil pulling him into their arms in a tight embrace and the pair promise him that this is good for all of them. This makes it so much easier for them to understand the things he wants and likes in their scenes. Earl is always so willing and ready to accommodate them in their own scenes, it’s only fair to do the same for him.

He hides his face behind his hands at first, unable to lift his head to look at either of them. He is finally coaxed into lifting up his head when he is asked a polite question about Tyre. Shyly he shares his knowledge with them both, allowing them to guide him over to the couch to sit down and talk about what they’ve read and learned about him.

The next time they play out a scene; it is one that leaves Earl senseless and them satisfied in their role of making him happy.


End file.
